Piett (marine)
|fgcolor= |image=Piett WeaponOfWar Comic1.jpg |imgsize= |birth= |death=2500April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. |race=Terran |gender=Male |height= |hair=Black |eyes= |faction= Terran Dominion : Dominion Marine Corps |job=Marine |family=Younger Piett (brother) }} Piett was a member of the Dominion Marine Corps, serving under Captain Veers. His brother, who was less than six years old, was taken away by the government to become a ghost. Piett was relatively knowledgeable about ghosts, knowing about their psychic dampeners. Piett carried a pair of [[P-45 pistol|P-45 Scythe pistols]], the typical reaper weapons, as sidearms. Biography Piett was stationed on Maltair IV, serving as part of the bodyguard of Senator Corbin Phash and his six-year-old son, Colin. His job became slightly more interesting when the zerg invaded the planet however, Veers leading a retreat into a vespene gas mine. Accompanying them were numerous civilians, including Scott Dagget, the mine operator and political opponent of Senator Phash. Buried Secrets Seventy hours later, the zerg gained entry. Colin was able to "sense" their presence and warn them of their arrival. Senator Phash claimed that Colin's sharp hearing had detected the zerg, but Piett and Dagget believed otherwise. Veers led his men against the invaders. During the battle, one of the marines panicked and fled, only to be slaughtered by the zerg. The marines dispersed the rest of the invaders. Piett tried to bring up Colin's unusual abilities, but Veers tried to distract him by reminding him of his brother's fate. However, Piett believed his brother was a freak and thought that Colin should be made into a weapon just like his brother. Piett tried to convince Veers to use Colin as a trap for the zerg ... along with a quantity of explosives. When Veers disagreed, he shouted out to the gathered civilians that Colin was psychic, and his emanations were drawing the zerg. Monstrous Tactics While Veers was asleep, Piett kidnapped Colin (who scratched him in the face) and tied him to a pillar with timed explosives, which would be set off by Dagget. Piett intended to use him as a trap for the zerg. Meanwhile, two other marines had sabotaged Veers' suit. However, Veers was able to escape. While passing a surprised Piett, Veers told him to protect the civilians, and that he better hope Colin survived. Then Veers went to rescue Colin. While Veers was gone, Piett led the remaining marines. They headed to a safe bunker, but were cut off and forced to confront the zerg. Piett was forced to use his P-45 pistols to defend himself. As the zerg slaughtered the terrans and Piett ran out of ammunition, he detonated a set of explosives, killing himself and the attacking zerg. None of the marines made it out of the mine alive.Benjamin, Paul and Dave Shramek (w), Sevilla, Hector (p, i). "Weapon of War." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1 (paperback binding), pp. 94–139. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. Trivia Both Piett and Veers are names of characters in ''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back''. References Category:Terran characters in Frontline Category:Terran marines